


Big Spoon and Little Spoon

by ukemako_chan



Series: Soutori Week 2k15 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukemako_chan/pseuds/ukemako_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ai wished he was bigger.</p><p>For Soutori Week! <br/>Day 3: Height difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon and Little Spoon

Sometimes, only sometimes, Ai felt like his height was a disadvantage. Sure, being a little short was not something bad. It wasn’t like it was something he hated. In fact, he quite liked the fact that his boyfriend was tall and broad. 

He couldn’t have chosen better anyway, considering the fact that he did have a preference for tall, broody men. And Sousuke quite fit in this department. 

Being tall, Ai figured, couldn’t come with only advantages. If one would attentively watch Sousuke, one would realize the tall man was quite clumsy with his big limbs. And sometimes, Sousuke was so tall he couldn’t help but hit his limbs everywhere, on any high furniture Ai couldn’t even reach. That was quite unfortunate. 

But the most unfortunate thing was spooning. 

Yes, as it turned out, Ai was the little spoon, and he loved that quite too much. But sometimes, when Sousuke was having a bad day, or when the brooding was more intense than usual, it was quite uncomfortable to try to spoon his suffering lover. 

His arms barely reached Sousuke’s bellybutton when he tried to wrap the big man in his arm. It was uncomfortable and the only thing Ai could see was the expense of Sousuke’s delectable back muscles. So yes, being smaller came with unfortunate consequences. 

And sometimes, just sometimes, Ai wished his arms were big enough to protect his lover from his inner sufferings.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I am late with this one... I'm sorry! T_T I just got so excited about something happening irl, that I (yes, and shamefully) put writing for my OTP aside OTL. Oh, and this one is extremely short though... hope you still enjoyed?


End file.
